Haunted
by Beethlehem
Summary: La haz estado observando toda la noche, te tiene hechizado con sus ojos perlados. Desearías ser tu quien recorre ese cuerpo con tus manos, ser quien baila con ella esa noche. Pero sabes que la haz cagado ¡Eres un idiota! ¿O no Sasuke? Lemon. Lenguaje fuerte. UA.
1. Her fucking eyes

**D**esclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran sensei M. Kishimoto &amp; Tv Tokio. Este Fic esta hecho sin sentido de plagio ni comercial, solamente por diversión, por &amp; para los fans de Naruto.

**A**utor: **B**etlehem _(**Elffies** en Wattpad_)

**_Este fanfic solo esta publicado en Fanfiction (por el momento) así que si lo ven en otro foro para mi sera de gran ayuda si me lo hacen saber, gracias._**

**Haunted**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La haz estado observando desde que entro a la pista de baile, el ensordecedor ritmo de la música te molesta y las luces no ayudan en mucho, más sin embargo no lo puedes negar, te tiene hechizado con aquellos ojos perlados de largas pestañas.  
Menea sus caderas seductoras al compás de la música; bajas la mirada a sus largas piernas con tacones negros y deseas con frenesí contornearlas con tus manos, observas detenidamente la manera en que revuelve ese largo cabello tan jodidamente sexy: _Como a ti te gusta.  
_Prestas aún más atención cuando con sus manos comienza a acariciar su cuerpo; te lames los labios cuando un pensamiento surca tu cabeza recordando cuantas veces haz tocado ese cuerpo, crees que lo hace a propósito, sabe que la miras; ese vestido rojo entallado que le quisieras arrancar con los dientes le va tan bien, no puedes evitar pensar que se vería mejor en el suelo de tu habitación y tú no puedes despegar la vista de ella, deja muy poco a la imaginación y vaya que tú tienes mucha imaginación ¡Lo sabes!

Tratas de negarlo una y otra vez al apartar la vista de la pista de baile, tratas de concentrarte en el whiskey frente a ti, te repites que debes prestar más atención de la que merece a la chica que está a tu lado ¡Pero no puedes! Es tan irritante, su voz melosa, tan infantil; se cree tan inocente y sexy. Es falsa y te odias a ti mismo por haberla traído contigo.

—_No es ella_— Te dices mentalmente una y otra vez, llenas tus pulmones lo más que puedes, tienes que aclarar tu mente, pero ella lo hace aún más difícil, sueltas el aire con pesadez y maldices._ —Mierda_— Te salió el tiro por la culata.

Creíste que por venir con una modelo ella se pondría celosa, que poco la conoces, eres un imbécil _¿O no Uchiha? _Parece no afectarle en lo más mínimo.  
Tratas de que las personas a tu al rededor no se percaten de que tienes el orgullo más que herido, pero ellos te conocen y en especial aquel rubio de ojos azules que baila junto a tu ex _¡Carajo! _Hierves de enojo y no puedes hacer nada al respecto más que observar, callar y seguir soportando a la pelirroja a tu lado ¡Parece que habla hasta por los codos! A ti no te importa cómo fueron sus vacaciones en Milán, ni a las personas que conoció y mucho menos el nombre de sus gatos.

—Calma Sasuke— Dices por lo bajo al ver como ahora esa maldita mujer baila con dos hombres al mismo tiempo, esta ebria, esa es la excusa que inventa tu muy afectado pensamiento ¡_Puta madre_! eso te encabrona aún más. Ya no lo soportas y de un sorbo te chingas más de la mitad de lo que se encontraba en tu vaso, nunca habías sentido en tu vida la necesidad y urgencia de golpear a dos de tus mejores amigos, sin embargo siempre hay una primera vez.

Apartas la mirada, cierras los ojos furioso tratando de contener las ganas asesinas que invaden tu ser, sabes que uno de ellos es su primo y el otro su mejor amigo, ambos tienen novia te repites sin cesar ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que dejen de ser hombres!

—Sasuke, amigo— Imbécil numero uno se acerca a ti, sabes las intenciones que tiene, por más que lo rechazas sigue insistiendo y parece que nunca entiende. No es que no sepas bailar (de hecho lo haces muy bien) sin embargo no te apetece hacerlo. —Viejo bailemos— Te dice con su característica sonrisa y tú niegas alegando que vienes con alguien, volteas tu oscura mirada hacia tu acompañante percatándote que no está, das las gracias mentalmente de que por fin Karin se largara, ya no la soportabas.

—Está bien— Tomas tu iPhone y tu cartera, acomodas tú playera gris de cuello "v" y alisas las pequeñas arrugas que se formaron en tus muslos de tu pantalón de mezclilla, sabes que te vez bien al darle un vistazo a las chicas a tu alrededor que no apartan su vista de ti, pones una sonrisa altanera en tu rostro y te diriges a bailar junto a los demás para despistar un poco de que tu atención es más que obvia a ella.

Comienzas a bailar junto a Ino que en cuanto te acercaste a donde todos tus amigos bailaba ella tomo tu brazo rápidamente evitando que le arruinaras la noche a su amiga. La música es rítmica, con toques electrónicos por lo que ella se repega mas a ti, sabes que esta ebria y a pesar de la tenue luz puedes observar que sus ojos se encuentran rojos, es obvio que esta drogada, para nadie es un tabú que tanto ella como Sakura fuman marihuana lo que en verdad te causaba inquietud es pensar que Hinata lo hiciera, ya no son nada y aun te sigue preocupando ¡Éxito Sasuke!

—Sé que aun la quieres— Susurra en tu oído —Te ayudare— Sientes como con una de sus manos comienza a acariciar un mechón de tu cabello y la otra tú pecho, decides no quedarte atrás colocando una de tus manos en su cintura y acercándola más a ti, ambos mueven más sus caderas en un vaivén lento hacia atrás y hacia adelante al ritmo de "Dark Horse" tu odias esa música, pero no niegas que es buena para bailar.  
Sabes que hay muchos pares de ojos que los observan por la impresión de verte bailar como todo un experto, escuchas los gritos de Naruto diciendo que donde tenías guardado todo ese talento; le das un guiño y continuas con aquel baile que mantienes con la rubia, lo disfrutas, no solo por bailar con una mujer tan sensual como Ino si no al ver que aquellos ojos perlados no apartan la vista al ver como bailas de manera tan sensual con su mejor amiga, sonríes para tus adentros de manera triunfante porque está funcionando. Contorneas con una de tus manos de manera juguetona las caderas de esta sin quitar tu mirada de aquellos ojos lilas y te lames los labios, ella se sonroja apartando su mirada al estar consiente del efecto que ejerces en ella y continua bailando con el Inuzuka.

—Parece que funciona —Guiña un ojo Ino separándose un poco, te toma de la mano y camina un poco hacia atrás, da una vuelta volviendo con su novio Kiba y empuja a Hinata hacia a ti al cambiar de canción por algo más lento y sensual, "Crazy in Love" de Sofía Karlberg escuchas como dice el Dj, agradeces con una sonrisa a la Yamanaka por cambiar de pareja en esa canción. Ella trata de huir de ti y la apegas hacia ti, te acercas a su oído y comienzas a susurrar.

—No muerdo— Le dices de manera sensual, sonríe un poco y te contesta que no esta tan segura de eso, ríes un poco porque al parecer quiere jugar un poco, ella te desconcierta de sobremanera y al parecer ella no lo sabe, tratas de ejercer todo tu auto-control de no tirártela ahí mismo frente a todos al sentir como restriega en ti, respiras una y otra vez, el aire se vuelve pesado al pasar el tiempo, estás perdiendo.

Estuviste apunto de mandar todo al carajo y cogértela ahí mismo cuando sin descaro se acercó a tu oído y comenzó a fingir gemidos, ¡Donde diablos estaba la Hinata inocente que conocía! Esta noche ese era un demonio con cara de ángel. —Mierda— Susurras por la erección que estas comenzando a tener, das gracias de que se encuentre lo suficiente oscuro para que los demás no se percaten, al igual cada persona esta tan concentrada en lo suyo que dudas que les presten atención. Te vengarías de una manera u otra, la harías pagar.

Sonríes cuando el DJ cambia de canción "Haunted" de Beyonce, ambos podían jugar ese juego y tú estabas convencido de ganar. No sabes de donde aprendió a bailar tan bien, movía sus caderas de manera tan rítmica que para ti era imposible controlarte, llenaste tus pulmones de aire, era hora de jugar.

La tomas de la cadera y comienzas a moverte de adelante hacia atrás, acaricias su espalda desnuda al pasar tus dedos y ella arqueo su espalda, como lo estas disfrutando, _joder_ ella pasa sus dedos por encima de tu miembro y sientes como este se contrae, realmente estás perdiendo y eso te molesta de cierta manera ahí no puedes hacer mucho, sin embargo no te quedas atrás al acariciar su trasero dándole una pequeña nalgada, comienzas a pasar tu lengua por su blanqueció cuello y ella los disfruta al ver que suelta un pequeño jadeo de sus rosas labios; te acercas a ellos y comienzas a devorarlos de manera lenta, sensual y tortuosa para ella. Te alejas y sientes que hace un puchero, no puedes más, te separas de ella sin soltar su mano, caminas hacia el rubio que se encuentra ocupado en los labios de su pelirrosa novia, le dices que tu llevarías a Hinata que se veían después y el solo levanto el pulgar, a paso rápido te acercaste a la barra pidiendo tu chaqueta y el bolso de la chica, pagaste con tu American Express plateada y saliste como un rayo hacia tu Jaguar F-Type Coupes color negro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces emprendiste camino hacia tu apartamento no muy lejos de ahí; bendito auto que lograba ir de 0 a 100 km/h en 4,2 segundos, maldices al ver el maldito alto y frenas abruptamente, realmente quisieras pasártelo, pero no quieres provocar un accidente, la vez de reojo y ella no aparta la vista de ti, se lame los labios y comienza a contornear su cuerpo ¡Puta madre! Te vale una mierda si te multan y te pasas el alto, en menos de 5 minutos te encuentras ya en el caro edificio en el que vives, entras al estacionamiento con prisa, tu mente dañada parece que no quiere cooperar muy bien ya que tienes que estacionar tu auto aunque lo hiciste de manera incorrecta, realmente no te importa si lo cierras correctamente al salir de él porque tu ser arde en deseo de aquella mujer. La besas repetidas veces, no hay nadie en aquel lugar así que aprovechas y acaricias su muy bien proporcionado trasero con tus manos.

Sabes que sus besos deben cesar un momento, el deseo arde en ti y sientes que no puedes contenerte más.  
—"_Urgido_" — Esa palabra ronda tu mente, a pesar de que te causa un poco de risa los pensamientos de tu subconsciente sabes que tiene razón, ¡Obvio eres tú mismo!

Tomas su mano y la conduces de manera rápida al ascensor, necesitan llegar al piso 16 que es donde se encuentra tu hogar. Respiras pesadamente y de manera involuntaria aprietas su delicada mano con la tuya, si fuera por ti te la tirabas ahí mismo _¡Lo sabes Sasuke!  
_—_Puta madre_— Te maldices internamente por tener las hormonas al cien a pesar de tus 23 años pareces un mocoso de 15. Esa mujer y sus hechizantes ojos perlados, ese maldito rostro de ángel y ese pinche cuerpo de demonio.

Diriges tu azabache mirada hacia el indicador del elevador "Piso 9" es lo que señala, sueltas el aire y despeinas un poco tu cabello ¡Avanza demasiado lento! —Que me has hecho…— Susurras para ti, mas sin embargo ella escucha claramente y su mirada se concentra en ti. Parece no comprender, te percatas de ello y miras esos ojos que tanto amas.

—Que me has hecho— Vuelves a repetir y acaricias su rostro con el dorso de tu mano de manera delicada.  
Sabes que la amas ¡La amas con locura! Tu parte cuerda y tu parte desquiciada adoran cada parte de esa mujer, sus virtudes que la embellecen y sus defectos que te enloquecen. La deseas como ninguna otra mujer en el mundo, la quieres a tu lado todo el resto de tu vida, despertar cada día viendo esos enervantes ojos perlas y escuchar esa voz que susurra tu nombre tan delicadamente y gime con locura al mismo tiempo cuando se entregan con fervor en tu cama. Sus múltiples facetas que te fascinaría descubrir día a día cada una de ellas sin cansancio.

—Me has hechizado con esos ojos perlados —Susurras en su oído y lo lames lentamente, ella emite un ligero suspiro que te enloquece. Escuchan el sonido del ascensor confirmando que han llegado a su destino, tomas su mano y la diriges rápidamente a tu apartamento.

En cuanto abres aquella puerta de madera fina la tomas de la cintura y la atraes hacia a ti, cierras la puerta y comienzas a devorar aquellos carnosos labios que amas saborear, tus manos recorren su cuerpo con frenesí y ese vestido que hace un tiempo contemplabas lo bien que se le veía comienza a estorbar tu camino. La conduces a tu habitación entre un beso y otro, de manera torpe llegan a él. Tenías razón, aquel vestido se ve mejor en el piso ¿_No Sasuke_? Sonríes al ver aquella lencería tan sensual que trae puesta y que sabes que se puso solo por ti.

Te quitas toda tu ropa arrojándola hacia un punto incierto de tu oscura habitación, apenas te percataste que no habían si quiera prendido las luces, pero igual había suficiente iluminación por la luz que se colaba de otros edificios de la metrópoli y de la luna que brillaba en todo su esplendor. Observas como ella comienza a quitarse los tacones, le insistes que no, que se ve sexy con ellos, un tenue sonrojo se coloca en sus mejillas el cual tú puedes notar aun con la tenue luz.

—Sasuke yo…—

Sabes que intenta aclarar el mal entendido entre ustedes, mas sin embargo no quieres tocar el tema y la callas con un beso lento, uno donde le demuestras todo tu amor, le quitas el sostén arrojándolo hacia un lado y la observas detenidamente, ella se intenta cubrir como es costumbre, ella aun le apena su desnudez que tu tanto disfrutas y tu colocas sus dos manos sobre su cabeza para que no lo hiciera y surge en tu mente una idea, sonríes de lado lamiendo tus labios, ella suelta un jadeo al ver tu expresión porque al parecer sabe que tienes en mente, creíste que se opondría ya que es muy tímida, pero su reacción fue todo lo contrario a lo que te esperabas y coloca ambas manos frente a ti para que hicieras lo que te placiera, te estaba dando el control total y tu aprovecharías ese momento como ningún otro. Le quitas la funda azul a tu almohada amarrando sus muñecas con ella y colocándolas detrás de su cabeza de manera firme para que no se liberara, depositas unos cuantos besos en sus brazos, ella respira pesadamente y suelta jadeos que te excitan demasiado, lames sus labios atrapando entre tus dientes la parte inferior del mismo, sientes como debajo de ti ella arquea su espalda, lo disfruta y eso que aun la verdadera fiesta aun no comenzaba.

Bajas por su mandíbula a lo largo de su níveo cuello depositando pequeños besos húmedos, disfrutas cada lamida que le das al mismo, ese sabor y ese aroma que tanto te fascina, que solo puedes encontrar en ella. Recorres con la yema de tus dedos su suave pecho izquierdo bajando hacia su plano abdomen jugando un poco con su obligo y acariciando los bordes de su fina ropa íntima, la estas torturando lo sabes, pero te encanta. Devoras lentamente su pezón derecho, con toda la delicadeza que te es posible, lo rozas con tu nariz y soplas, escuchas como ella suspira con esa acción. Sonríes y haces la misma acción pero ahora en su pezón izquierdo. Introduces sus dedos en su interior notando lo húmeda que se encuentra solo por esas pequeñas acciones que hiciste en sus pechos, sonríes victorioso y bajas a su abdomen lamiendo delicadamente el mismo, ella se arquea y gime tu nombre, amas como ella lo pronuncia, solo ella puede excitarte al decir tu nombre.

Tomas su cintura con ambas manos arrodillándote entre sus piernas, sabe lo que harás y por más que te diga que no, realmente no puede hacer mucho al respecto con sus manos amarradas. Ríes un poco al escuchar cómo se niega a que le hagas "eso" en "esa" parte, te encanta sus palabras, no puede decir sexo, ni sexo oral, realmente te fascina.

A pesar de sus objeciones las pasar por alto y sobre aquella tenue tela besas su monte de venus descendiendo de manera lenta a su intimidad de manera lenta y "tortuosa" mientras con tus dedos le proporcionas placer, nunca la habías escuchado gemir tan fuerte; realmente tu ego sube al saber cómo la pones con unos besos y un par de dedos. Te separas de ella y elevas sus blancas piernas colocándolas en tus hombros deslizas su última prenda a través de las mismas, depositas besos y alguna que otra lamida en esas piernas que te hacen delirar y las colocas a los lados, te acercas a sus labios para saborearlos un poco mientras continuas proporcionándole placer con algunos de tus dedos, gime de manera fuerte, sabes que se ha corrido en tus dedos, los sacas lentamente y frente a ella sin ningún tipo de inhibición lames tus dedos como si de un caramelo se tratara; cosa curiosa ya que tu odias las cosas dulces, mas sin embargo amas el sabor de ella. Hinata al ver aquello te da una pequeña patada con su pie en tu espalda haciendo un puchero por tu acción.

—Sabes muy bien hime— Le susurras besando su oreja descendiendo hacia su cuello que muerdes, sabes que dejara marca, pero realmente no te importa.

Tomas tu miembro que te estaba comenzando a doler por la erección que tenías ya desde hace un tiempo, lo colocaste en su entrada y lo rozas, disfrutas esa dolorosa y agonizante sensación, la torturas quieres escuchar cómo te pide que la hagas suya, tu ego necesita oírlo, eres tan ególatra que no puedes evitar decirle que te diga que es lo que quieres, realmente deseas verla sumisa ante ti ¡_Que cabrón eres Uchiha_! Le vuelves a preguntar qué es lo que quiere al sentir como restriega sus caderas en tu ya adolorido miembro.

—Quiero, yo… —Escuchas como susurra callando abruptamente, no puede decir esas palabras, es demasiado tímida y el color se le sube a sus mejillas, que parecen un par de tomates, ríes un poco ante ese pensamiento infantil y le vuelves a preguntar qué es lo que quieres, deseas que lo diga rápido, no podrás aguantar mucho. _Eres un jodido urgido Sasuke_.

—Vamos nena necesito que me lo digas —Saboreas tus labios sin apartar la vista de esos hechizantes ojos continuando con aquella tortura, no solo la haces esperar a ella, igual tú ya no lo soportas y haces más presión para que lo diga, necesitas escucharlo.

—Yo… yo —Traga fuertemente y aparta su mirada, la vergüenza es notoria en ella ¡Te encanta! —Yo quiero que… quiero que me hagas tuya —Logra completar la frase que tanto has deseado escuchar, ríes un poco y sin más te hundes en ella con fuerza.

Gime de manera sonora y arquea demasiado su espalda, el pensamiento de haberla lastimado surca tu mente, sin embargo es descartado al observar como aquella mujer lame sus labios y con ojos felinos te observa, al parecer le gusta rudo y tú siempre te habías detenido al pensar que la lastimabas ¡Que idiota!

Te colocas en la posición más cómoda para ti y enredando su cabello a lo largo de tu muñeca tiras levemente para que te de libre acceso a su cuello, suspira varias veces más, sus senos suben y bajan de manera rápida debido a la excitación, sientes como coloca sus largas piernas alrededor de tu cintura haciendo un vaivén, está deseosa de que te muevas y tu como todo un "caballero" cumples sus deseos.

Recuerdas las tantas veces que la has hecho tuya en esa cama, siempre precavido y amorosa, tratando de no lastimarla. Mandas todo a la mierda y la embistes duro, rápido; delicioso para ti. Nunca antes habías tenido una sensación similar y parte de ti agradece esa gran pelea que tuvieron: El sexo es mejor en una reconciliación.

Das las últimas estocadas, la cabecera de tu cama se azota de manera ensordecedora, no te importa si tus vecinos escuchan, es lo que menos te interesa en esos momentos. Subes y bajas a lo largo de su cuello, por el nacimiento de sus blancos pechos hasta el botón rosa del mismo, ella gime fuerte y te excita escuchar como dice tu nombre de manera excitada. Te vuelve loco.

Una corriente eléctrica invade tu cuerpo, sabes que estas a punto de terminar al igual que ella, sientes como sus paredes hacen presión en tu miembro y no puedes más entregándote al placer.  
Caes rendido en su pecho y sueltas su cabello con olor a lavanda, desamarras sus manos que se encuentran rojas de las muñecas debido a la funda, quizás te habías pasado un poco; besas las marcas con delicadeza e ibas a disculparte pero ella comenzó a acariciar tu rostro y una de las más bellas sonrisas que jamás te había dedicado adorno su rostro.

—Te amo Sasuke —Susurro tenuemente, esas palabras son como una sinfonía para tus oídos y tu corazón, sonríes de manera sincera besando esos carnosos labios rosas.

—Te amo más que nada en la vida Hinata —La abrazas y besas su cabeza —Lamento tanto haberte herido de aquella manera —Te sientes un idiota, a veces actuabas como un niño, pero no lo podías evitar. La amas tanto que tienes miedo de perderla.

—Fue error de ambos —Dijo besando tu mejilla. —Sabes a pesar de todo, no me arrepiento mucho —Relamió sus labios moviendo sus caderas como si fuera un sensual gato se subió en ti, tu mente quedo en shock ¡Mierda! Te estabas excitando de nuevo.

— ¿Que no tuviste suficiente? —Reíste de manera sensual al ver su expresión de negación y mordiendo su labio, definitivamente esa mujer podía ser sensual cuando se lo proponía.

Lo mejor de todo, es que solo podía ser sexy contigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Te tiene cautivado, son uno para otro.  
Se atraen y se repelen al mismo tiempo, más sin embargo no pueden estar separados, se aman demasiado como para estarlo.

_My wicked tongue  
Where will it be?..._

Esa lengua malvada que recorre tu piel lentamente. Respiras lenta y pausadamente, tus pulmones están embrujados, el aire se vuelve pesado al observar sus caderas que se contonean de un lado a otro de manera felina, sabes que solo tu puedes ejercer control en ella que ninguna otra persona podría.  
Solo ella puede seducirte a tal grado de estar completamente sumiso a sus pies, te tiene bajo un control absoluto que disfrutas entregarle.

_I know if I'm haunting you  
You must be haunting me…_

Ella te tiene embrujado así como tú a ella. Solo ustedes, detrás de esa puerta, donde se pueden entregar al amor que sienten.

_Slap me!  
__I'm pinned to the doorway…_

Emites sonidos guturales, ella te tiene clavado a la cama, se está vengando y te encanta.

_Kiss, bite, fuck me…_

Ella te besa, te muerde y te seduces ¡_Como lo disfrutas Sasuke_!  
Tus muñecas arden por el agarre a la cama, te retuerces bajo ese pequeño cuerpo se clava en tu excitada virilidad y comienza a moverse de arriba-abajo.

Sabes que será una noche larga y a ti te encanta _**¿O no Uchiha?**_

_I know if I'm onto you.  
You must be onto me…_

* * *

**N**otas** B**izarras: Desde hace mucho tiempo que lo había escrito, pero hasta ahora lo termine. Yo escucho metal, pero la letra de esa canción de Beyonce me gusta, es por eso que decidí poner la letra al fina, las otras dos canciones mi hermana las eligió XD aun no se si hacerle un capitulo mas, todo depende de la aceptación que tenga :)

Agradezco mucho que se tomaran su tiempo para leerlo, se aceptan sus criticas constructivas. Un saludo y abrazo.

_Una disculpa si tiene errores ortográficos, a veces se me pasan :(_

_**Si no te gusta la pareja abstente de comentar. Necesitas estar enfermo/a para leer sobre algo que no te gusta ¿No?**_

_**Namarie :)**_


	2. His Fucking Mouth

**D**esclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran sensei M. Kishimoto &amp; Tv Tokio. Este Fic esta hecho sin sentido de plagio ni comercial, solamente por diversión, por &amp; para los fans de Naruto.

**A**utor: ** Beethlehem **_(**Psychonaut **en FdeZeta/**Elffies** en Wattpad_)

**_Este fanfic esta publicado en (por el momento) así que si lo ven en otro foro para mi sera de gran ayuda si me lo hacen saber, gracias _**

**_Por ustedes lo continuare, espero sea de su agrado y disfruten la continuación :D._**

**Capitulo 2.- His fucking mouth**.

.

.

.

Te encuentras cansada, te duelen los pies y la espalda. Tu jefe el día de hoy se ha estado comportando como un verdadero ogro. Pero no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Es tu jefe y debes cumplir todo lo que te pida, exceptuando la parte que gracias a tu novio conseguiste el trabajo en su empresa. Nada te costaba trabajar con tu familia, sin embargo querías demostrarle a tu padre que podías comenzar en cualquier lugar sin necesidad de sus "palancas", que eres una mujer fuerte e independiente. ¿_Por eso trabajabas en la empresa de tu novio Hyuga_?

Sacudes tu cabeza sacando ese pensamiento de tu mente, sabias que hacías bien tu trabajo. Podías tener una autoestima baja, pero en cuestiones laborales dabas todo para hacer bien las cosas. En especial siendo la asistente de Toneri Otsutsuki, jefe del departamento de Marketing y Exportaciones de la empresa de "Ingenierías &amp; Tecnologías Uchiha". Aunque no tenía nada que ver con la carrera que tu estudiabas (Filosofía), sin embargo necesitabas el trabajo y el dinero. No porque te faltara, si no por ser autosuficiente.

Comienzas a teclear rápidamente, buscando entre tus muy organizados archivos el nuevo proyecto que se estaba desarrollando para impulsar la imagen de la empresa para captar la atención de nuevos compradores y abrir sus fronteras fuera del continente Asiático. Lo encuentras de manera rápida y comienzas a copiarlo en una memoria USB.

—¿Hyuga, tiene lo que le solicite? —Escuchas por el intercomunicador, presionas el pequeño botón rojo afirmando que es así, que en un momento se lo entregas. —Apúrese— Te dice y con rapidez sacas con cuidado la USB, tomas unas carpetas con planos y fotografías del proyecto y te diriges hacia su oficina.

Tocas la puerta antes de entrar y escuchando un "adelante" accedes a la misma. Al entrar puedes distinguir el olor a puro fino y a Borbón, pasas entre la lujosa oficina decorada de muebles antiguos.

—Aquí tiene Otsutsuki-sama —Extiendes tu mano para darle la memoria, que este te arrebata y conecta a su ordenador. Dejas los folders sobre el escritorio de caoba y antes de irte preguntas. —¿Necesita algo más? —A lo que contesta que es todo por el momento, que puedes irte a comer. Haces una reverencia y te dispones a marcharte a la cafetería frente al imponente edificio.

Dejas tu área de trabajo ordenada antes de marcharte, recoges tu bolso del piso y la mirada de alguien en la parte trasera de tu cuerpo.

—No deberías agacharte tanto — Ríes ante el comentario celoso, siempre te ha causado ternura la manera en la que te sobreprotege tanto.

—Sasuke-kun— Te levantas dando la media vuelta para besar la mejilla de tu novio, que como siempre tiene esa sonrisa ladina que te encanta. —Saldré a comer ¿Vienes? —Preguntas con un dulce sonrisa, sin embargo te contesta que no puede, que necesita que Toneri le informe sobre el proyecto, pero que salieras tú y que tuvieras cuidado. Le das un casto y rápido beso en los labios como despedida y te diriges a la recepción donde te encuentras a Sakura e Ino esperándote.

Te cuestionan el porqué de tu retraso y les cuentas que ha sido pesado, a lo que ellas te contestan que sus jefes están igual. Sakura se encontraba en el área de desarrollo de Software e Ino en el área legal, realmente no sabías por qué ellas estaban presionadas, quizás cada área tenía un proyecto en especial y tu ni enterada.  
Salen a comer de manera rápida, ya que a cada una sus jefes les han pedido que acortaran su hora de comida, que se haría una reunión importante y que las necesitaban enseguida. Regresan de manera rápida a la oficina, tu jefe te ha estado presionando más en que te necesita en ese instante. Sales corriendo del ascensor cuando llegas al piso de tu área de trabajo, dejas tu bolso en tu escritorio y de manera rápida tomas tu block de notas y un bolígrafo, sales como un rayo hacia la oficina de tu demandante jefe. Tocas la puerta y escuchas un grito muy molesto de "Pase". Entras rápido y puedes observar que se encuentra hablando por teléfono muy alterado en otro idioma, quizás sea Alemán o alguna lengua del Norte de Europa. Ves que algunos papeles están regados bajo su escritorio y comienzas a recogerlos para que estos no se arruinaran.

—Porque demonios me puse esta falda— Susurras muy bajo por haberte puesto una falda tan pegada hasta dos dedos arriba de la rodilla. Siempre utilizabas pantalón y hoy fue el brillante día que decidiste usar falda ¡_Éxito Hinata_!  
Terminaste de recoger los papeles y no notaste que tu jefe ya había terminado su conversación telefónica y que te observaba muy atentamente con sus fríos ojos azules, te levantaste rápido acomodando los papeles dentro de una carpeta.

—Siéntate— Ordena y obedeces de manera rápida, demonios el pinche viejo te va a regañar y no sabes en que la cagaste.  
—Hinata —Te extraña que te llame por tu nombre de pila, ya que siempre te nombraba por tu apellido.  
—Tu trabajo en esta empresa, al menos para mí, es necesario. No te di el puesto porque seas la novia del hijo del _Gran Pez_ —A pesar de que en tu rostro no se muestre ninguna emoción el enojo hierve tu sangre, que se cree al mencionar eso, si será cabron.  
—La carrera que estudias no tiene nada que ver en lo absoluto en la rama en la que te encuentras ¿Sabes? —Asientes, el continua hablando. —Bien, a lo que quiero llegar es que, me gusta. —Sonríe a lo que tú te relajas.  
—Trabajas muy bien bajo presión, llevas 8 meses bajo mi mando y no has corrido como mis antiguas asistentes, me has demostrado que puedo contar contigo, me gustaría darte un aumento salarial —Toma tu mano cosa que te extraña, es incómodo. —Prepárate en 20 minutos iremos a la sala de juntas —Suelta tu mano muy lento sin dejarte de ver de una manera poco común.

Te levantas de la fina silla y preguntas si no necesita algo, a lo que ruegas que te diga que no. —Si, después de la junta me gustaría que fuéramos a cenar para discutir algunas cosas sobre el proyecto. No acepto un no por repuesta. —Dice leyendo los papeles del mismo y subrayando algunos apéndices con un lápiz rojo. Acedes, aunque de manera incomoda. Haces una reverencia y vas hacia tu lugar de trabajo para prepararte para la junta.

Tienes todo en orden entre tus manos, la iPad, bolígrafos extra, tu blog de notas y por supuesto tu iPhone que colocas en silenciador. Dejas las cosas en el escritorio un momento tratando de procesar lo que el señor Otsutsuki te había dicho.

—Solo es una cita de trabajo— Repites una y otra vez como un susurro entre tus labios. "_No seas tonta Hinata, es solo trabajo, deja de pensar como una estúpida colegiala_" .  
Te convences a ti misma, tienes que relajarte. Te peinas un poco y te colocas labial transparente para no causar una mala impresión a los altos dirigentes de la empresa, acomodas tu blusa blanca de manga larga al igual que tu falda negra y colocas tu blazer a juego de la misma. Tomas tus lentes que te ayudan a leer mejor y esperas a que Otsutsuki salga.

—Vamos Hinata —Asientes y caminas junto a él, —Por cierto, solo dime Toneri, no soy tan mayor sabes— Rió un poco, se notaba más relajado. —Tienes 21 ¿No Hinata? —Dices que si con una sonrisa por lo amable que era y tu pensando cosas impropias de él ¡_Que tonta eres Hinata_! —Yo tengo 30, no soy tan viejo —Te contagia su risa y salen juntos hacia la importante junta al llegar a su destino.

.

.

.

Llegaron 15 minutos antes de lo previsto, al parecer a Toneri le gustaba ser demasiado puntal, algo similar a Sasuke. Poco a poco los encargados de los otros departamentos se iban integrando. A pesar de estar en un ambiente de trabajo por fin lograste conocerlo un poco más y te agradaba.

—¡Hinata-chan! —Escuchaste una exclamación muy fuerte y al voltear te encontraste a la progenitora de tu novio. Con un poco de pena saludaste a la bella dama al captar la atención de los presentes, aun no te acostumbrabas a que señalaran como "La novia de Sasuke" dentro de la empresa. Ella te abrazo de manera cariñosa, esa mujer era muy agradable.

—Mikoto-sama, es un gusto verla. Fugaku-sama —Saludaste de mano a tu suegro que con una sonrisa estrecha la tuya, le agradas.

—Oh preciosa muchacha, solo dime Mikoto —Tomo una de tus mejillas dando un pequeño pellizco y tú solo sonreíste. Recordaste que la mayoría de las personas tenían la mirada puesta en ti. Te colocaste detrás de tu jefe con la pena marcada en las mejillas bajaste la mirada y el tomo la mano y te sonrió, cosa que te reconforto. Pero al parecer a Sasuke no. No sabias en lo que te metías ¿_O si Hyuga_?

Te sentaste al lado de tu jefe que hasta el momento había estado hablando acerca de sus métodos de Marketing y como había logrado exportar varias ideas hacia el Este de Europa, donde las tecnologías Uchiha podían conseguir una certificación importante respecto a su calidad.

—Mi asistente la señorita Hyuga hizo un análisis preliminar antes de presentar la propuesta, los cuales contemplan los pros y contras, también los ingresos y los costos del mismo de manera detallada. Como se explica a partir de la página 6 del informe de mi departamento, que también elaboro Hinata —Abriste tus ojos súbitamente, realmente no esperabas que mencionara tal cosa. Los miembros quedaron satisfechos al saber de manera detallada los ingresos que generaría abrirse las fronteras hacia Europa, donde el mercado es muy competitivo.

—Toneri te felicito— Hablo Fugaku, presidente de la empresa. —He quedado satisfecho con este maravilloso informe y aun mas con los resultados que se generan—

—Por favor Fugaku-sama, un placer. Pero no solo es mi merito, es de todo mi departamento. —Dijo sonriente —Claro que también de Hinata, a ella le debo todo mi trabajo—Tomo tu mano y el color rojo se posaba en tus mejillas. Demonios, te removiste en tu asiento tratando de calmarte, no esperabas que te diera el crédito, sentiste la mirada de furia de Sasuke, jamás te habías sentido tan incómoda en tu vida. Ojala te tragara la tierra ¿_No Hinata_?

Al terminar la junta varias personas te habían felicitado, te sentías feliz pero incomoda a la vez. Sus murmullos te molestaban, todos creían que solo eras la novia mimada del hijo de patrón que estaba ahí por su cara linda, pero gracias a Toneri cambiaron su idea, te hizo sentir bien, pero te molestaba que creyeran que tu jefe tenía "atenciones especiales" hacia ti.  
—_Si tan solo supieran lo estricto que es los muy idiotas no estarían pensando eso_— Pensabas para tus adentros.

—Te espero en la oficina Hinata— Asentiste con una sonrisa a Toneri antes de que saliera de la sala de juntas.

Comenzaste a recoger las carpetas, lo único que querías era irte a casa a darte un buen baño caliente y dormir, sin embargo tu día aun no terminaba, tenías que cenar con tu jefe. Al terminar de recoger esperabas que Sasuke estuviera ahí, pero no al preguntar a una de las asistentes que estaba contigo te dijo que fue el primero en salir. Suspiraste pesadamente y emprendiste camino a la oficina, tendrías que enviar un texto, **solo esperabas que no lo tomara a mal**. _Que equivocada estabas Hyuga._

.

.

.

Fuiste al baño de damas antes de irte. Colocaste rímel en tus largas pestañas, peinaste tu flequillo y un poco de labial rosa en tus labios para verte presentable nada ostentoso a tu parecer. Regresaste a tu área de trabajo. Habías intentado llamarlo más de 10 veces, pero el resultado era el mismo; Te mandaba a buzón. Texteaste en tu iPhone a Sasuke con quien estarías y que tendrías que trabajar un poco mas esa noche, que cuando llegaras a tu apartamento lo llamarías y que esperaba que contestara tu mensaje. Esperaste sentada por unos minutos en la silla de tu escritorio hasta que lograste visualizar a Toneri, el peliblanco tomo tu mano, cada vez te parecía mas extraño... ¡_Pero no dijiste nada_! Se dirigieron al estacionamiento de la empresa, le regoste a todos los dioses que Sasuke no lo tomara a mal y **que confiara en ti**. ¡_Como si no lo conocieras Hyuga_!

No sabias a qué lugar te llevaba solo accediste. En todo momento tenias presente a tu novio, revisabas una y otra vez tu teléfono para ver si decidía a darte alguna señal de "vida". Suspiraste pesadamente dándote por vencida, observas la ciudad atreves de los vidrios polarizados del Audi R8 de Toneri, al parecer todo en él era excéntrico y lujoso. Como no serlo si desplegaba un porte de elegancia. El noto que estabas distraída y comenzó a hacerte platica que te distrajo de tu aparato móvil por el momento.

La cena la pasaron tan amena, resolvieron algunas pautas del contrato que estaban preparando para comenzar a exportar hacia Europa, uno apoyado del otro. Aunque aun te encontrabas preocupada de que Sasuke no te enviara mensajes trataste de manera sobre humana en concentrarte en tu trabajo y comenzaste a disfrutar la noche, **no toda la vida podías estar ligada a Sasuke**.

—Disculpa si me vi muy atrevido al traerte aquí, pero no me gusta más de 8 horas en la oficina, me es estresante y no puedo pensar con claridad— Solo asentiste con una sonrisa, comprendiendo su estado. A nadie le gusta estar en un lugar donde solo se respira estrés y continuaste ayudando a tu jefe.

Al terminar de redactar en contrato te lo entrego para que lo pasaras en limpio, ya que ese solo era un borrador.  
—Gracias a Dios es Viernes— Comento con una sonrisa y asentiste alegre, esa semana había sido muy pesada para ambos, necesitaban un descanso.

.

.

.

El tiempo se les pasó muy rápido, ya eran más de las 12. Habían descubierto que tenían gustos en común, al igual que ahora sabias que él se había criado en Suecia, pero su padre era Japonés y su madre de Noruega, ahora comprendías porque su cabello era tan blanco y el acento un poco inusual en su japonés.

Después de pasar la cena te llevo a tu apartamento, tu alegas que no es necesario y podrías tomar un taxi, sin embargo el insiste.  
Recorren en 20 minutos la metrópolis de Tokio hacia el hermoso edificio en el que vives, estas tan exhausta que te estas durmiendo en su auto.

—Hinata, ya llegamos —Sientes que te mueven tenuemente, te sientes una tonta al darte cuenta que te estabas durmiendo, te ayuda a salir del carro, sin embargo un par de ojos tan negros como la noche los observan desde las alturas y con una molesta muy notoria.

**Te estabas metiendo en las fauces de un león y para tu desgracia lo lamentarías Hyuga Hinata..**.

* * *

**N**otas **B**izarras: Gracias a las personas que leyeron este Fic, solo pensaba dejarlo en One-shot aunque quería explicar el porque del comportamiento de Sasuke, habrá otros dos capítulos a partir de este. Un gusto y gracias por leer. Al final del Fic contestare lo reviews.

_Lamento si tengo alguna falta ortografica, en algunas ocasiones se me pasan._

_Si no te gusta la pareja, abstente de comentar. Necesitas estar enferma/o para leer algo que no te gusta ¿**No**?_


End file.
